Past in Present
by dream wind
Summary: The history you knew of YGO was not as you knew it, Things will change and was the all the tragic events just a spell? to spur the events forward?
1. Default Chapter

~ Past is the Present ~  
  
:D back with a new story and my new fav cross over. What if there was more to the past then wwhat was told till now? That the history which everyone thought was was history isn't exactly as it was? History will nevr be the same, the history you knew of YGO was never really true.  
  
Yu Gi Oh x Sailor Moon!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Ancient Egypt  
  
Princess Serenity or as present situation calls for, 'former' princess Serenity would be more fitting word.Her mother had scattered her and her guardians to earth for safety as her kingdom died out.Serenity woke up scremaing in a shade under a palm tree and small but decent looking mud brick building.  
  
With a groan she woke and noticed her body hasn't changed physically but her dress has, it was similar to what she wore before but much tighter and lighter.She figured it goes with the hot weather.She walked in to the house to get any sort of help and realised it was a house for her, her tears slipepd downher cheek as she saw the destruction of her kingdom over and over again.Looking out the window she saw not far a group of people yelling and seem to be enjoying soemthing? perhaps what her advisor once taught her as 'hunting'?with curiosity she leaned outthe window, scanning the group of people who were getting nearer and nearer.Teh reason she saw and almost fell back, a creature if she remembered correctly called a lion was running for her house!With frantic energy she threw on a cover to cover her self from the hush sun and ran outof the small house.  
  
The lion ran for her, then stopped and slowed down and sat it self by her feet pawing.Serenity realised it was seeking protection from these earth people who were hunting him. With a nod she shued the lionback in to the house and to the most remote corner she could find.Then again she went out to the door watchign as the party finally came over the hill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it we let it escape!" Pharaoh said as he puffed from constant chariot race against he lion who ran and only the gods knows where.His close advisor and high priest Seto had pulled his chariot to his freind's direction.  
  
"Look there is a house, we should get something fresh for our horses, theya re almost passing out from that long chase." Yugi only nodded and his servent immediatly after they got off the chariot prepared the horses and went straight to the oasis nearby.Then he realised something...someone was standing by the door! he couldn't see this person clearly but something was clear, had no fear of him! how dare this person not to bow down the Pharaoh! Seto could see what his friend was wrinkling his forehead about as they approached the house.The person or woman as he saw did not bow down to them!  
  
"You! you are disrespecting the Paraoh!" Seto said as she strided ahead of his friend in order to teach this wench a lesson.How dare she! how dare!  
  
The woman seemed puzzled as she tilted her head to the side, then with a flick she took back her cloth which covered from head to toe.Her snow white hair fell to the ground and pooled around her feet and stood there dressed simply but in expensive white fine linen.Her face was exquisite, palest shade he has seen in the land of Egypt.  
  
Her eyes were bluest shade he has seen so far, more then his own.Dumb struck he stood there frozen, Yugi came up then also freezing as he saw the woman before him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She spoke in soft but confident voice.  
  
Seto managed to get his voice back intime to reply for both of them.  
  
"We are the high priest and the Paraoh, we demand for refreshment!" completely fogetting about their plan to punish the woman for not bowing down to them.  
  
"As you wish." With that she turned around and went in to the house and they followed inside.It was decent but small.It was something like rich merchant would have.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto and Yugi set down by the shaded open area at the back where a small pond was present.  
  
"Did you see her?" Yugi asked,  
  
"Of course I did! I would a blind to miss her!" Seto said as he stared out to the desert beyond the house.  
  
"She doesn't seem to be from here..."  
  
"Are you saying she is a foreigner??what on earth would a foreigner be doing out here?and it seems alone too.."  
  
"Here is your refreshment." Serenity have returned with a tray fillled with fresh juinces and fig bread and fruits.  
  
Seto observed her as she gracefuly put them down and stood up.  
  
"What is your name."  
  
Serenity seemed to hesistate, and for wink of a time her face clouded over with pain then it was gone before Seto could make it out clearly.  
  
"Serinah." She managed to pull up a name in time.  
  
"Well what in the name of Ra, are you doing out here by your self?" Yugi asked as he reclined on the cushion nearby.  
  
Serenity frowned,  
  
"I remember destruction, death and when I woke up I am here." She simply said as she watch both men with uncanny closeness.  
  
Seto and Yugi looked at each other withthat answer.  
  
"Well I am sending some people here infew day's time, I wish for your to visit the palace soon as possible."  
  
Serenity looked Yugi then nodded, she needed to learn how this country worked...best place would be the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto and Yugi set back out the palace, forgetting about the lion they were chasing and went back thinking about the beautiful woman back in the desert.  
  
"She was most exqusite woman I have seen..." Yugi said to Seto as they rode their chariots at moderate speed.  
  
"I am not sure about you, but I noticed she looked pained when we asked her name.I think it has to do with what she said when we asked her what is she doing by self in the desert?"  
  
Yugi didn't notice it, to think about the hesistation he heard in her answering the question the question asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 years later,  
  
"My lord, we have desperate case, the evil is taking over some people's mind and they have become slaves to the gathering darkness." Seto bowed deep to the Pharaoh who looked worried.  
  
As he expected Serinah was seated not far from him, she had been looked upon like they did his friend.With her exquisite beauty and mind of maturity beyond her years she ruled over any competition for Pharaoh's favor.Long as she was there his friend was safe, Seto didn't know why he thought that but he had that feeling.But there had been rumor that Malik was after her, and had been seen not to far from where she was.Seto carefully looked around as his friend attended to the matter by summoning other magicians as well.He felt trouble coming up, and stood near his friend as possible.  
  
First of the magicians to stride in was Malik, with a smirk on his face eyed the woman near the Pharaoh.Serenity grumbled her breath as Malik entered, but she was afraid of him...she loved Yugi the Pharaoh but also she felt her heart tug towards this slightly insane but charismatic magician.He bowed down respectively to the Pharaoh who totally missed the eyeing from Malik to Serinah.  
  
That night,  
  
"No Yugi! you can't sacrifice your life! I will be it if it needs to be! but not you.." Serenity fell to her knees as Yugi caught her and cradled her closer.This sort of intimate moment was something he would never let even his servents see or hear.  
  
"No...we will see each other at paradise, then we don't have to be afraid.But right now I must sacrifice myself to work this spell properly." Yugi lifted her teary face and dipped his head down to kiss her and met with a passionate response.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik paced his room, keep visioning the beautiful woman...one he has been after for months.She was probably at the Pharaoh's chamber, and that damn Pharaoh enjoying her attention! He smiled, soon it will be different..you had wish that you never done to my father Pharaoh.  
  
He looked up at the sky to the darkening sky that worried a lot of people, stirring up trouble.Thus they will become his slaves to do his bidding.He will have her in his arms soon enough, he will make his enemy watch as he ravished his attention on Serinah, then torture him to death of course.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serinah dressed in one of the finest dresses, was allowed to come to the spell. She watched Yugi but also Malik as well.No! Serenity pulled her eyes off Malik and concentrated on Yugi...One who seemed harsh in front of others but so soft and kind to her in intimate moments.  
  
Then the world changed, there was a some chanting outside, Seto frowned, wondered if it was the well wishers.Serinah looked out and saw at least 300 people awaiting outside.They were filled with darkness, to her it came off like visible aura that raidiated.  
  
Malik smiled,  
  
"Well Pharaoh..it's time..." And lashed out with his magic.Seto tried to reach his friend in time, but he knew he would be too late. Then he saw something flash across the room and he covered his eyes as brightness filled the chamber.  
  
When it died down, Malik looked at Pharaoh and his eyes went wide, Serinah stood in front of him with her arms stretch out in the front holding a magical shield.  
  
"Serinah?" Yugi asked in wonder, Serenity held up her face and her birthmark blazed on her forehead.  
  
"I will fight anyone trying to harm the Pharaoh!" Serenity yelled out to Malik who smirked,  
  
"Well then if you will be mine I will leave your dear Pharaoh alone or see him die in most painful way." Malik said as he fought off other magicians.  
  
Serenity clenched her teeth, then with a whisper she released an attack. She had rather die...she culdn't see Yugi die..not inthis way.  
  
"I rather die!" Serenity yelled as she dodged a spell from Malik.  
  
Then she snatched up the sword and ran at him, going for the kill this time to end this battle.Seto was dying but he yelled out, because heknew she would die  
  
"No Serinah! don't!!!!!"  
  
Serenity didn't heed any warnings....then her eyes went wide as she came down upon Malik's own sword. Blood flowed out from her mouth as she fell.Malik looekd at his sword unbelivably then yanked it out and threw it away.Serinah coughed up blood as she tried to get up from the ground, her white hair stained red blood of her own.Malik immediatly cradled her body, trying to do a reviving spell, he couldn't let her die...it wasn't a obessesion, this exquisite creature was soemone he loved truly.Even as he saw her with the Pharaoh always.He had seen her looking at him then look away when he looed at her.  
  
"Malik..."Serenity weakly said as she looked up at him, life already slipping away from her.  
  
"Where is Yugi..I want to see him...." Malik faced away, Yugi had died when he got thrown backwards and instantly snapping his neck and killing him straight after Serinah got stabbed right through.  
  
"He is already at the Paradise..."  
  
A tear slipped from her half dead eyes.  
  
"I place this curse...we will be back on day...final battle will then begin.Then I will finish it then."  
  
Malik watch as her life slipped away finally,  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!" Malik screamed hugging her body close to him. He cried for hours in the end and in the end he became insane, chaos taking all over his remaining sanity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Present modern day, battle city.  
  
Yugi was faced with another of mind slave from Malik...he only had 1000 life points left, he had to think fast otherwise things will be over very fast. The possesed doctor laughed he ssummoned a dark magician again! Yugi muttered "damn doctor."  
  
"Be prepared to be sent to shadow realm Pharaoh" He could hear Malik's maniacal laughter.  
  
"Not so fast!" A voice sounded behind Yugi and rest of his friends.  
  
Malik's eyes went wide, as he saw the person who have interrupted the battle.Yugi asked the girl standing there, in St.Micheal's uniform.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Tsukino Usagi, a new tranfer student to St.Micheal's"  
  
"Hey ! you are interrupting the battle! " the doctor who has become Malik's mind slave yelled out.  
  
"It doesn't matter, because history is back."  
  
Everyone one watching and the two duelists became puzzled. History is back? why history?   
  
"I will battle you in place of Yugi."  
  
Usagi offered,  
  
Malik scoffed at the offer,  
  
"Get out of the way girl, you are interrupting my battle!my way to glory!"  
  
Usagi merely raised on eye brow in response.  
  
"Yugi, take a step back and recover I will battle."   
  
Everyone looked at the suituation puzzled, did they miss something about the history of the game and all?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why on earth did I leave out the details in the beginning? it's much more fun having it told little by little insted of writing it all in one go.  
  
please review.^_______^! 


	2. Back with Vengence

~ Past is Present ~  
  
Chapter 1: Back with vengence.  
  
AN: thanks for the review, I hope this will be a good story :D..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone tensely watched for Malik's reaction, girl must have a big gut to talk back like that to Malik and challange him in mid battle of another.  
  
Malik/doctor grinned maliciously, then replied  
  
"Fine you can play in place of Pharaoh, but let me ask you this what makes you think you can win?"  
  
Usagi calmly replied,  
  
"Because of the history."  
  
Malik/doctor laughed his head off,  
  
"What? how can history save you? you are insolent as well as rude! "  
  
Usagi yelled back,  
  
"What ever you think Malik, you can't win me and you never have."  
  
This made Malik/doctor's insane laugh stop in mid way.  
  
"Alright enough of talking! we shall continue this, I place my Guardian Saturn as my defence and also summon Silver Fang! and place 2 cards down."  
  
Usagi smirked as everyone tried to look at the card they never heard of.Guardain Saturn was power of Sailor Saturn trapped inside, it was exact image of Saturn who have by now revived.Iron Knight can be her offence for now...well other will have to wait to see the other two cards that has been face down. No one had to know Saturn can act as multiple type, oh well.She had to spur this battle forward and the actions that is needed to achieve the the curse she placed long ago.  
  
"Alright to make this game better, if you win this battle I shall return a small part of your true memory back."  
  
"True memory?" Yugi asked even more curious now.  
  
"Yes, true memory, the memories he holds are false ones necessary to maintain the curse placed on this whole chain of even long ago."  
  
Malik narrowed his eyes, who was this girl then? Malik smirked and placed his own cards, one faced up and 3 faced down.  
  
"Are you prepared to give it then?" Malik almost snarled at her.  
  
"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some memmory back, if you aren't afraid of the truth..."  
  
Usagi smirked as Malik/Doctor frowned.  
  
"Alright! enough! Go! Dark Jeroid!!" Malik smirked as the the monster launched forward.  
  
Everyone watched intensely, then there was a bright burst of purple light as Guardian Saturn activated and summoned up a shield to protect Silver Fang.Malik growled or rather hissed at the defence.  
  
"That isn't going to stop me!" Malik as he summoned up his black witch card and faced it up.  
  
Usagi smiled,  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Usagi smiled and did not summon any other card, this got everyone curious even more about this girl.  
  
"Go! destroy Guardian Saturn!" Malik instructed the witch and as before a bright burst of blackish purple light burst out.  
  
Everyone covered their eyes and looked again as the light faded away. Guardian Saturn had summoned up a shield but seemed much stronger.Usagi then instructed her other card.  
  
"Go Silver fang! destroy it now!" beautiful white wolf leapt at the weakened black witch.It was gone from the field.   
  
Malik then summoned another two cards and faced a monster card up.He still had his dark jeroid on the field.He was smiling, which showed his insanity well too clearly.  
  
"Alright! I summon Dark Jeroid and Heavy Storm!***"  
  
Usagi heard his word as he summoned the one card that will destroy her silver fang and weaken saturn.  
  
"I face one card up! I summon Time gate! open your gate and send the both card away!"  
  
A large gate opened and as the attacks came in it absorbed it into only who knows where.  
  
Malik blinked,  
  
"What! where did that card come from?"  
  
"The cards I use are very special ones.They have their own purposes."  
  
Usagi then turned up one card as well,  
  
"I summon Guardian Moon!***"  
  
A beautiful lady with long flowing white hair appeared, all people could think was...what a beautiful lady.Though they doubted how much damage can she do? But then Saturn looked fragile and small yet she withstood black witch's attack.  
  
Malik/Doctor: 3100  
  
Usagi: 4000  
  
Anzu whispered to Jou,  
  
"I wonder what this card has in suprise..it's being summoned as trap card I imagine."  
  
Jou whispered back,  
  
"Nah I think this white lady will be monster type.Looks are decieving like the Harpie lady card."  
  
"Hmmp maybe.."  
  
Malik snarled,  
  
"Then be prepared for an attack of your life time!" Malik laughed insanely as he he drew another card and faced it up.  
  
"Slifer the Sky Dragon!"  
  
People gasped,  
  
"Oh god, Yugi do something! that is damn egyptian god card!"  
  
Yugi nodded to Jou and took a step forward only to be shot with a glare from Usagi and took a steo back instead.  
  
"I can win it. Keep your self safe."  
  
With that Usagi smiled back at Malik,  
  
"Looks can be decieving Malik, don't ever presume on my cards."  
  
Malik smirked as his life points shot up.  
  
"Well, well we will see about that!"  
  
"Go Slifer! attack her life points directly!"  
  
"Guardian Moon! attack his life points directly!" Usagi also instructed her card.  
  
Then most wonderous sight happened, the closed eyes of the white lady snapepd open revealing painfully bright blue eyes. Then it twirled once to the left thent ot he right and stretched her arms forward and she burned with blinding white light as she shot forward towards Slifer. People covered their eyes for some time before realising it has faded away.  
  
Guardian Moon floated in front of Usagi proudly...with Slifer no where in sight.  
  
Usagi grinned as Malik's life points were flat 0 and she had 1000 left.  
  
"Told you couldn't win."  
  
Malik snarled at the girl.  
  
"Don't think this is the end!"  
  
"Of course not, long as you try to kill Pharaoh I will fight."  
  
With that Usagi turned around and calmly walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi called out,  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Usagi turned around smiling softly,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you help me? I mean it's like an obligation to me or something."  
  
Usagi smiled and tapped his millenium puzzle.  
  
"Because of that.If things are right you should be the pharaoh re-incarnated but with out the memory or the power he had."  
  
Then she walked away leaving Yugi with his jaw dropped.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Jou and Anzu came running as they dealt with the doctor who has been de possesed.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
Anzu asked as she stopped besides him,  
  
"Eh? oh sorry she said something about re-incarnation of the pharaoh and she did it because of the millenium puzzle."  
  
Jou came up at that point,  
  
"What is she another enemy?"  
  
"Not sure.." Both Anzu and Yugi answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere else~  
  
"Rishid!"  
  
"Yes, Master Malik?"  
  
"What do you know about the past?I been told that my memories were false!"  
  
Rishid bowed down,  
  
"If so then my memories most likely have been changed.If anything else this person must know about what really happened back all those years ago."  
  
Malik hit the desk not far from him with millenium rod then stormed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dream wind...  
  
***= sorry I can't get description of all cards in this person's deck! or they are specially made for this story  
  
so reveiw ne??? :) 


	3. The secret about Millenium items part 1

~Past is the Present ~  
  
chapter 2: The secret about millenium items.  
  
AN: no not all of them! then it had be boring ^_^ just one secret.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi trotted in jolly way as she returned home, a home noone else lived. Her companions were trapped in the cards and to free them and bring the curse into motion she had to win the battles.  
  
Her own power or rather her future and past form was trapped in the card as well. Usagi threw her bag on to her bed and collapsed thinking about back to the past.  
  
~~flash back~~~~  
  
Serinah was suprised when substantial amount of people awaited outside her house to bring her to Palace.  
  
"Lady Serinah, The Pharaoh have commanded us to guard you to his Palace please accept."  
  
A leader guard, she supposed spoke up on behalf of the silent entourage.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Priest guard Shadii.I come in name of the great Paraoh."  
  
Serinah raised her eyebrow at the reply but nodded and entered the litter and she was carried away.That was the last time she saw that small house of hers in middle of the desert.  
  
People almost gawked at her entourage as they went past. She thought as she peeped from the double thin linen curtain. She saw the path from the bottom of the path to the actual palace building was laid out with flower petals.Usagi was rather suprised at all these reception for her?  
  
Paraoh waited impatiently as he waited to claim the most beautiful woman in the land of Egypt of as his future wife. All he had to do tell the people was that she was gift from the heavens sent to him, that is why she was so different to others and deserved his attention.After all he hasn't seen anyone fairer then her so far.  
  
"Here she comes." Seto said as they heard the entourage his friend sent coming from down the main path.  
  
~~~~~end of Flash back~~~~~~  
  
Usagi smiled as she got up and changed to something more comfortable and opened a phone book.There was no helping it..she couldn't cook much and even if she is sailor moon...it didn't give her the ability to cook edible food.With a sigh she dialed for delivery service, after all thing were set in motion she needed much energy as possible, she ordered 2 bowls of thai green curry noddle, a plate of duck salad and a whole bottle of soda.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi pondered question as he lay on his bed looking blandly at the ceiling, he wondered what his yami was thinking.  
  
"Yami... do you remember anything, not even one thing?"  
  
'Heh, what do you think I am doing? I am searching my lost memory and obviously that girl holds them.'  
  
"Well..I was just thinking...it's like I have seen her somewhere."  
  
'Well one thing is clear, she had to been living inthe past to know about the game well.'  
  
"Tell me a little more about the game then." Yugi questioned his yami who seemed to be thinking deep.  
  
'Back the ancient days, before I sealed them into cards magicians controlled these monsters without anything to restrain them.So they roamed the land freely without a card to trap their power...though inthe end sorcerers were still able to utilise it.'  
  
"What a history lesson.." Yugi muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi watched TV whilst eating her noodles, which didn't take long to finish, threw it away the rubbish and settled back, she hoped tings will be okay, at elast go according to her plan.After all long as she held the memories, she could control the events.But she wondered how much can she hold them back from Yugi? didn't her heart long to give the memory back?but what good would it do if she didn't give others their memories as well.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Malik recently became head of the magicians, after prooving to be strongest of them.He impatiently waited with Pharaoh for his guest as it was his duty to accompany the Pharaoh on any official ceromanies and events.Finally the guest arrived and was almost end of his patience.Who was this guest that, Pharaoh is having such a big ceromany laid out for?His answer came shortly after as the guest stepped off and in his eyes the most beautiful creature stepped off the litter the pharaoh sent.  
  
Her skin pale, her snow white hair so long it pooled around her feet and waved as she walked and bowed down gracefully to the Pharaoh.That day Pharaoh claimed her as his, a gift from the gods in heaven.  
  
Under his hooded face he keep staring at women by the name of Serinah, soon to be Pharaoh's Queen.Once the Paraoh claimed someone as his it was a rule that no one else will be tempted or have it.What a stupid rule he thought, and he would be the first to break it.He grinned as the time in the celebration came to introduce the magicians.After the high priest Seto was introduced, he stepped up the 2 sets of steps and bowed down to the Pharaoh and Serinah.He grinend at her as he came back up and walked off gracefully.  
  
[end of Flash back]  
  
Usagi looked at the stack of 2 bowls of noodle, whole cartonof ice cream, a 1 litre bottle of soda and a large bowl of salad.She was feeling hungry still, she decided to hop down to her near by hamburger place and get at least 5 more burgers.  
  
With a wistle she opened the door all dressed and then her jaw fell.She blinked then her face became hard.  
  
"So you haven't changed at all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did that girl say this was her house?" Yugi asked Anzu as they arrived at a decent apartment block.  
  
"Yup this is it."  
  
"Come on! then! we can't keep having more troubles! we need to find out what she is really after." Anzu said as she dragged Yugi and Jou following close behind.  
  
But when they reached the floor and her number, they found something unbelievable.  
  
Usagi realised the others were here,  
  
"Yugi! get out of here, don't worry about me, I can fight these dolls of Malik!Go! Anzu take him and go! Jou you go too!"  
  
Usagi was desperate to keep these rare hunters away from Yugi much as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heh, look girl, I don't know what kind of memory you hold but I am telling you now get out of my way." Mlaik spoke through one of the rare hunters.  
  
Usagi glared,  
  
"I am not sure if you want the memories back, some of it will tear your even insane mind apart.Do you really want those painful memories?"  
  
Malik laughed insanely.  
  
"No memories can hurt me more then seeing my father die!"  
  
Usagi sighed,  
  
"I guess my curse is still in place, if you think that was your worst memory.Now say good bye to your lovely rare hunters!"  
  
Usagi swiftly moved and the whole floor was flooded with white light then it died down.Rare hunters wre no whre in sight. All three Yugi, Anzu and Jou watched the 10th floor shine with strange white light and die down.  
  
"No one stops me from getting my hamburgers!" Usagi muttered as she stepped inside the lift and left the 10th floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik threw a cup that was in his hand and it smashed noisly against the wall of the ship.  
  
"Damn you, you will suffer much as the Pharaoh too! I promised, I will not serve the damn Pharaoh, did you listen! no! Rishid could have held the duty but, no you didn't listen!I didn't want it...but in the end..it will all end in the rain of blood!"  
  
Malik laughed as he held up his rod.Things will go his way, with a curse or no, nothing can stop him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A shadow slowly rose from the floor of an empty room, and a figured cloaked heavily appeared.  
  
"Things will be very interesting..."  
  
He didn't want to give her a heart attack but the damn door was locked so he had to go through the floor.Then he waited for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There a short chapter :D...No Usagi haven't changed her eating habit...no sleeping one either.you will see later :) 


	4. Game begins

~ Past in Present~  
  
Chap 3: Game begins  
  
AN: As suggested I might do a story of the past as a separate story.But you will see partially of it here as well.  
  
:)...yes support for this cross over is going down but never fear!.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi happily munched on the her 3rd cheese burger as she walked out of the elevator and walked to her door.  
  
Usagi nearly got a heart attack after she turned on the light at fading sunlight.  
  
"I see that you haven't changed your eating habit much." A voice spoke soon as she turned on the light.  
  
"Ah!!!!!" Usagi gave short scream before seeing who it was.  
  
"Shadii."  
  
"As always my Queen."  
  
Usagi smiled and put down her food and came to sit across from the lounge he was sitting on.  
  
"I presume you had a reason to come here."  
  
Shadii nodded lightly before he began he hesitated then spoke,  
  
"Malik is using all the resource he has to find out about the past.Now that he knows what he thought as his past may not exactly be what he thought it was."  
  
Usagi looked down, thinking hard.  
  
"What are his resources?I mean it's not ancient egypt anymore."  
  
Shadii looked out the large balcony window at the sunset.  
  
"He has rare hunters, his ever faithful Rishid . If you ever loose a duel with Malik or one of his mind slaves....we have to give a little of the memory back to everyone who was involved."  
  
Usagi sighed, realizing not only few of them but like Malik's sister, Rishid, Even Anzu will have to remember the painful memories of the past.  
  
"Your heart was troubled, Magician Malik had enslaved a lot of the young ladies at the Pharaoh's court , his powerful charisma rivaled that of Pharaoh."  
  
Usagi smiled at Shadii,  
  
"I still remember you helping me out all the time, especially when Malik tried to kidnap me or corner me..."  
  
Her words faded away as she still remembered the first ever and forced one at that kiss from magician Malik.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
Serenity pleasantly strolled along the isolated part of the palace, enjoying the quietness that surrounded this place.  
  
"How's the day so far, my Queen?" a sensual voice spoke not too far from her.  
  
Malik strode out, from the shade of a giant pillar.  
  
Usagi stiff ended at his presence, for what reason she had bad feeling about this guy.  
  
"I am very fine, may I ask what in the name of Ra are you doing here?"  
  
Malik smirked as he walked over to her, Serenity keep taking steps back until unfortunately her back hit the wall of the garden.Malik closed in like a predator closing in on his prey.Serenity panicked, she had to get out of this...too late she realized as her arms got pinned to the wall by Malik.  
  
"What a beautiful face, fairest in all land of egypt...indeed Pharaoh's words are true." Malik said as he teasingly brushed his lips down her neck to her collar bone, which was just peaking over her elaborate necklace.Serenity's eyes went wide, no..where are you Shadii! help me.  
  
Malik used his magic to restrain her, he tipped her head towards his gaze.  
  
"I will be the first to break the rule of the Pharaoh." he said as he gazed at her deep blue eyes which was wide with fear and confusion.  
  
"What.."  
  
"No one is allowed to touch the woman favoured by Pharaoh but who said rules can't be broken?"  
  
"Get away from me..and let me go."  
  
Serenity tried to fight the bond of the magic but it was too strong for her to break without using her own magic and that she couldn't do yet.She turned her face to the side when he tried to grab her face again.  
  
"I wouldn't do that my Queen...relax and enjoy." Malik said with perfect malice in his sensual voice which made Serenity's spine shiver.  
  
The forcefully he turned her face and kissed her, it was crushing and forceful.Serenity thought she will die of lack of air before he finally stopped.  
  
"How was that, my Queen..? a taste of another man.Now I have broken the rule...if you dare to tell the Pharaoh about this incident...your beloved Pharaoh and Shadii won't be living much longer.So see you soon....my Queen."  
  
With a smirk he left the scene, her bonds disappearing.Serenity touched her lips, which still lingered with taste of Malik's kiss.Her body did not quiet reject it's taste either, which frightened her.Shadii came running.  
  
"My Queen! did anyone try to harm you?" he said as he helped her up.  
  
Serenity nodded numbly.  
  
"Magician Malik, he is a dangerous man.."  
  
Shadii bristled at the name of the first magician of the magicians court.  
  
"He has been eyeing you ever since you came to the palace my Queen."  
  
[end of flash back]  
  
Usagi came back to the present when Shadii's voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"Malik..if he remembered his passion for you...even one bit...things will get ugly..he will try even harder to get the millenium puzzle."  
  
Usagi looked down cast.  
  
"I know that...I placed this whole chain of event and I will take care of it."  
  
"As you wish my Queen."  
  
Usagi then by flash, an idea came to her mind.  
  
"Go to the Pharaoh and give him some flash back of the memory but not fully."  
  
Shadii raised his eyebrow at this suggestion.  
  
"It gives him more to a reason to win over Malik."  
  
Usagi smiled at Shadii who quietly nodded then disappeared through floor to much to the suprise of Usagi.  
  
"I forgot he can do that.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi looked at his cards, spread out on his bedroom floor.  
  
"Well, I need to repack them for good combination, mind slaves are getting better these days."  
  
'If you ask me....' Pharaoh's voice faded away as he detected a presence of magic.  
  
Then Yugi nearly got a shock of his life as a guy stood there.  
  
"Who are you sir?" Yugi asked politely.  
  
"I am Shadii, one of the guardians of the millenium items."  
  
Yugi quickly collected his cards and asked him again,  
  
"What are you doing here guardian Shadii?"  
  
Shadii didn't reply first then quietly said,  
  
"I need to speak to the Pharaoh"  
  
"What.." Yugi didn't have much chance before the spirit in the puzzle took over.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me..what is it."  
  
Shadii fell to his knees and bowed.  
  
"My Pharaoh, I have come to give you something as a favour from someone.It will be important and very cherished gift."  
  
Then the Pharaoh was over whelmed by a stream of memory...of his life before.  
  
[Flash backs]  
  
He was chasing , he was hunting with a friend.   
  
it changed to a scene, where a beautiful woman stood in front of him, dressed in finest gowns.  
  
it changed again the woman was there again, she was snuggled close to him on his bed, all her decorations etc has been taken off and her long white hair was flowing all over.Himself was devoid of it all as well except for a simple loin cloth and his millenium puzzle.  
  
it changed again,  
  
Him and Seto were discussing something..  
  
then back to the woman again this time inside a temple, and she was dying , blood flowing out her lovely mouth.She was dying in arm of a man with platinum blond hair.He cradled her close and wailed when she died.  
  
[End of flash back]  
  
Yugi tried to make sense of it too, much as the Pharaoh.Then he asked Shadii,  
  
"Is this some of the memories I seek?"  
  
Then he looked up to find Shadii no where.  
  
'I think he can come and go as he pleases or sees need.' Yugi said as he observed the situation.  
  
"Do you think those memories were true?"  
  
'Most likely, someone wanted you to remember those, must be something important I guess."  
  
Then they changed place again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik paced his boat,then he gave up pondering and decided to work on the strategy to beat the Pharaoh.Why did that appearance of the troublesome girl bother him this much?Was she there in the past? was she the one who changed everyone's memory?  
  
"Game is about to begin it's true course, Pharaoh! fear the creatures I will unleash! even if you won over them no one can win over me!"  
  
Malik laughed, and laughed, things were getting closer. though he had his feeling that something was wrong..something was missing.  
  
He gave them no spare thoughts before he left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou pondered his thought on he girl, what was her purpose? was she another enemy? perhaps something that even Malik might fear?  
  
"Jou!" Anzu's voice broke through,  
  
"You been spaced out all day,"  
  
She said as she ate her snack,  
  
"Brother, is there something wrong?"  
  
his sister asked worried.  
  
"No..nothing much..just thinking on the whole situation, that's all."  
  
Anzu smiled and slapped his back hard.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi will be fine, I believe in him and his Yami."  
  
Jou nodded but still the girl's words nagged at his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:D Okay it's really starting to get in to the story! please review??  
  
:)  
  
Dream wind, 


	5. Bakura's Game

Past is Present  
  
Chapter 4:The game 1  
  
AN: sorry for such uncreative title --;;. oh yes our beloved Bakura is guest starring.  
  
Usagi walked with jollyness as she finished her day's part time work.Though she felt something was bad she didn't want to ruin her good mood.  
  
"Well looks like miss little confidence seems to be happy..not for long."  
  
A voice spoke not too far from the silent street she lived in.Usagi turned slowly with deliberate difference.A hooded man stood there, silhouetted by the moonlight which was almost full.  
  
"Well, this is way too amusing, you finally showed your self instead cowardly let your mind slaves fight for you?"  
  
The man or more correctly young man stood there, now his hood thrown back. revealing the platinum hair and gleaming violet eyes.  
  
"Yes it is rather a change, but I didn't come here to fight a monster duel, I came to get some information."  
  
Usagi raised her eyebrow in question.  
  
"Still you came instead of a mind slave, not even a one in magical disguise."  
  
"I want to hear it straight for my self." Malik said grating his teeth, this girl definitely had way of getting his blood boiling.  
  
"Well, I want the memories back, at least partial of it."  
  
Usagi threw her head back and laughed,  
  
"Sorry that isn't possible, win me and you will get some back.In fact everyone will get some back.That is my condition for a return of part of the memory."  
  
Malik's blood was at it's peak boiling,  
  
"Well there is always way to force things..." With that he commanded the millenium rod to attack her mind, then the power hit back...at him.Malik staggered with the force in which it him.Malik glared at the girl in front of him.  
  
"What did you do wench!"  
  
"That was a mind shield, Malik since you can't remember everything about the ancient shadow game of power you wouldn't have known it." with a shrug Usagi started again back to her apartment block.  
  
"Wait! who are you? or were you?" Malik asked after short silence.  
  
Usagi turned at the question,  
  
"Does anything seem to be missing? and next time you call me a wench you weren't be so lucky." with that usagi disappeared into the dark shadows of the apartment block.  
  
Shadii and Isis sat in silence first before Shadii spoke up.  
  
"You know your brother well better then most. What do you think of the Queen's bet on the memories?"  
  
Isis tilted her head forward as if in deep thought.Queen Serinah the favoured of the Pharaoh if not most powerful in or at least equivalent to the Pharaoh in terms of magical power.The powerful and charismatic woman her brother was obesessed with, she remembered.First time she saw this woman, she was in awe of the beauty that seems to radiate even in the burning sun of ancient egypt.  
  
"She is wise, she will know what to do even if things don't go to as planned.I trust her that my brother will be rescued."  
  
Shadii smiled at that comment.  
  
"Indeed, she is hiding her real form and acting like a normal average human being."  
  
Isis suddenly got up,  
  
"What is it?"'  
  
"Usagi, no our Queen is entering a battle...come let's go, my necklace showed just now."  
  
Both nodded and Shadii disappeared through the wall and Isis left quietly through the door.  
  
Usagi stood there facing Bakura, she remebered him as the thief, king of thieves in fact.  
  
"Long time no see Thief Bakura." Usagi greeted the white haired guy who was grinning maliciously at her.  
  
"Heh nice to know someone else rememebers me...though I want to know who you are."  
  
Usagi just smiled,  
  
"If you want to know win me in this duel, who will get some clues..."  
  
Bakura grinned,  
  
"Alright! noone really could stand against me in shadow game..not many could.And that means you won't be winning!"  
  
Bakura picked a card,saw Magic jammer,Raise dead, Dark tutor,Angel's gift and Headless Knight.It was Raise dead and Headless Knight he picked.  
  
"I lay this card down faced down and I put Headless Knight in attack mode and will end my turn." Bakura decided to let this girl attack him first, he had to see what sort of card she was willing to use then he can plan his course of action.  
  
Usagi smiled, he must have some sort of trap card to back his headless knight,She mused and looked down at her cards..not bad picks she thought. Her favourite Silver Fang, Pricess Tsurugi,Guardian Saturn,Mystical Elf and Anti Spell.Well Saturn is about to have her field day today...she picked Saturn and Mystical Elf.  
  
"I put Guardian Saturn in attack mode and Mystical elf in defence mode.This will end my turn."  
  
Bakura grinned, so she was magic card user type, though he had to admit, he has never seen Guardian Saturn card before.  
  
"Get ready girl..."  
  
"I have a name, it's Usagi, use it or your brain doesn't have room anymore."  
  
"Shut up! Headless Knight attack her Guardian Saturn !"  
  
Just mere centimeters away, Saturn used her glaive to block knight's attack, it attacked again but saturn keep blocking it.  
  
"Guardian Saturn, send the Headless knight to his grave!" Usagi shouted out, tired of waiting for this useless fight to finish.  
  
Saturn smiled and her glaive seemed a little more sinister as she expertly wielded it and waited for the knight to come in again and as predicted he did.Ribbons flew from her body.Bakura was about to laugh at Usagi for using someting useless as ribbons to attack his Headless Knight.Ribbons lashed forward, shredding his Headless Knight.Bakura stared unbelievable....at the result that just occured.  
  
"Unless you want to stand here all night I am not willing to though ." Usagi commented as she watched Bakura.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
"Hurry up slave!" the soldier shouted at him as he was dragged across the burning sand of Egypt.Bakura cursed at the Pharaoh and the six priests who served him.He was about to get whipped again when a voice sounded out.  
  
"Wait soldier!" it was a female voice but who ever it was it stopped the soldiers from whipping him.He looked up to find a foreigner dressed in finest linen and few Jewellery, indicating quiet a high rank as a noble.She bent down and brought a cup of fresh water to his mouth,  
  
"Drink, you must be thirsty." Bakura drank in one go, he was really thirsty.The woman just smiled at him, sort of relieved expression.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" he asked,  
  
"How dare you speak.." the soldier stopped in mid way when she held up her hand to silence him.  
  
"I wanted to save you, save you from the darkness that comes..the darkness that was the source of your clan's death.Look ask no more just follow me okay." Serinah got up and waved her hand and muttered something and a swirling magical hole appeared.  
  
"Go through first, I will come in soon after.Hurry I can't keep holding this up."  
  
With doubt he stepped inside the hole and when he crossed over to the other side he realised he was in a decent house.The woman followed not long after him, and watched him look around.  
  
"What is your name?" Serinah asked  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"Well Bakura this house is stocked and noone else but me can come in so rest here." Serinah then continued on with serious smile,  
  
"Well a temptation is on your way, do not take it..." with that Serinah disappeared into thin air.  
  
[end of flash back]  
  
It must been another 40 minutes or so, until Usagi realised she will be loosing this game. Usagi grinned,  
  
"You are lucky today thief Bakura, but there will be no other game that will be like this...of course, I am being nice today."  
  
Bakura laughed his maniacle laugh as he finished Usagi's card and her life points.  
  
"Now, I would like to have some of the 'forgotten' memories back."  
  
Usagi nodded and walked towards him, first Bakura took few steps back but couldn't move anymore. He almost struck out at her when she came close enough and touched his forehead gently...that gentle touch reminded him of a touch....  
  
[Flash back]  
  
"Bakura.you are awake." Serinah had come to this place to check upon him.  
  
Bakura smiled at the woman who rescued him 2 weeks ago, her paleness was enhanced by the full moon that made her snow white hair a silver halo.  
  
"Watching the full moon."  
  
Serinah nodded and sat down next to him, looking up at the moon.  
  
"Bakura, have you heard of the most wonderful kingdom in the universe on the moon?"  
  
"No..not really."  
  
Bakura looked at Serinah to see traces of sadness masking her lovely blue eyes.  
  
" There was, so beautiful people only believed it to be a myth."  
  
Bakura looked at skeptically then asked.  
  
"So there really was a kingdom like that?"  
  
Bakura asked, his eyes showing the childish innocence and curiosity once he had.  
  
--------------  
  
"Bakura!!!!!!!" Serinah was weeping as she supported him as he was dying. Death was clear in his eyes.  
  
"Serinah...all the pain I have caused....your heart must have felt betrayed..more then I thought I was...which was ne..cough never true.I am so sorry...one day I hope I can meet you again.Perhap in a better world...." Bakura's voice traced off, breathing last of his labored breath.  
  
Serinah cradled his body close and cried.  
  
"May your spirit be reborn into a better world...where poverty and revenge will not hurt you like this.."  
  
Serinah cried a fresh bucket of tears,  
  
"....my brother."  
  
Serinah murmured and sat there on the chilling desert sand, whilst another tall shadow watched the two.To Serinah Bakura was like a brother she didn't have...and yet she failed to save him.  
  
------------------  
  
[end of flashback]  
  
Bakura's eyes were wide, who was this woman? her smile..her touch he felt them both somewhere...not long ago.Then he realised Usagi was already walking away,  
  
"Wait..tell me who was this woman??" He yelled out.  
  
Usagi didn't say anything just turned around, at that moment with the full moon out...he saw Serinah in Usagi, her silvery blond hair turning into silver halo and a soft gentle smile.Bakura rubbed his eyes to make sure but she was gone.  
  
"Well what did the girl give you back?" a voice interrupted his thought.  
  
It was Malik as he expected,  
  
"I saw an angel, most beautiful woman who rescued me and cared for me and in the end I betrayed her...but the strangest thing is..I saw her in the girl."  
  
Malik raised his eyebrows but pushed on,  
  
" Who was she then, in the ancient days?"  
  
Bakura glared at Malik and left without a reply, totally confused at the memory.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
:D...no Usagi didn't have harem! she only thought of him as a friend not much more.:D if you want to read the forgotten story for more detailed stories. 


End file.
